


In which the voices are unkind

by CaptainNautical



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry’s sensitive, Kims so cool, Kind of a spoiler? Not really I guess but, M/M, Post Game, Sorry Cop, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNautical/pseuds/CaptainNautical
Summary: A small fic about Harry being his sensitive self. Because it’s about the tenderness.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Kim Kitsuragi, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	In which the voices are unkind

_ He thinks you’re stupid. _

“Stop it.” You say aloud. Audibly. In public. To no one.

Kim looks up at you from his notes. His eyebrow is about to go up.

“Sorry. Not you... uhm-“ you interject before the paralyzing affect of his expression can take hold.

_ Further proof you’re going crazy. _

You don’t say anything to that one. You’re at a crime scene. You shouldn’t be arguing with yourself right now. Someones head has been cut off and you think it was an accident but Kim says there’s no way. But you have this feeling deep inside you. You just can’t prove it yet.

“Let’s inspect the building.” Kim says, closing his small note book. He looks at you behind his glasses. He gives you a small smile. Everything is okay again.

_ God you’re ugly. Take a look at that mug in the mirror.  _

You made the mistake of glancing at yourself in the reflection of some random window. 

_ Why the fuck would he want to kiss you?  _

You shake your head. You’ve firmed up. You’ve been sober two months and the swelling of alcohol has gone down with the added ease of you working out again. 

_ Okay but like, look at yourself, Harry.  _

You huff. Kim looks at you for an explanation. 

“That guy in the window is looking at me.” You point at yourself in the glass. When Kim looks from you, to your reflection, and back to you again he rolls his eyes. 

“Think you could convince him to focus?” Kim says, nodding his head away from the department store you’re standing in front of. 

“I dunno. Look at ‘im.” You motion to reflection Harry. “Would you mess with him?” 

Kim almost smiles before he catches himself. He doesn’t want to encourage you. Instead he grabs your hand and pulls you away from reflection Harry. Your cheeks prickle instinctively as Kim leads, your big hand secured in his. Everything is okay again. 

_ He’ll leave you if you fuck up.  _

You stop. You were washing the dishes. Dishes you had neglected for a couple of days. Sometimes you forget that you have a room mate you need to think about now. You moved into this new apartment with Kim two months ago. It’s a two bedroom apartment. Just a few weeks ago it became a one bedroom. The other just houses both of your extra things and sometimes Jean stays over when he stays too late at the station. 

You think about all of this is less than a second. You think about this too:

The feeling of resting your head on Kim’s hair as he sleeps against your chest. 

Your lips start to shake for some reason. The water is running and it’s burning you a little bit. 

_ Think about it. What good have you been at keeping the things you love? You let it get to your head last time. You got cocky and let her slip right through your fingers. You’re stupid, Harry. You’ll just do the same with him.  _

Your mouth turns into a pained frown and you blink back a couple of thick tears as you look down. Your trembling fingers turn off the faucet. 

_ God, you’re sensitive. _

“Hey,” you hear behind you, “did you still want to order from that place down the street?” His voice gets quieter the closer he gets to you.

You’re just standing there. Scrubber in one hand, plate in the other. Tears in your eyes that you’re trying not to let fall.

“Hey.” Kim repeats. It’s so terribly soft this time. He puts a hand on your arm and gently wraps his fingers there. “Hey.” 

You don’t move. Your lips twitch a little bit and you tell yourself you should answer. Yes you would like to get something from that restaurant. But you don’t move.

“Harry.” A hand is on your face.

_ First name, sire. _

His gentle hands move your head so you finally look at him. He looks as calm as ever, but you can tell he’s worried. His forehead is creased just enough to show the signs. The pad of his thumb strokes your cheekbone.

“Is this because I made you do the dishes?”

He’s joking. You know he is. He wants to see you smile.

You sniff a little and blink, a tear runs down your face. You’re looking all over his face.

“Come here.” Kim requests. He asks this a lot. He wants you to lean your head in close to his. He likes making you do that because he thinks its cute. That’s what it started as at least. Now it’s mostly for tender moments like this. He wants to be close to you. You let go of the soapy dish and release it back into the warm water of the sink. You bend your neck a little bit.

Kim moves his hand from your cheek to the back of your neck. You close your eyes and he presses in close, pushing his forehead against yours. You breath in and find that it’s stuttering and clipped. When did you start  really crying?

“Tell me.” His fingers run up the back of your head and back down. Your reaching and holding onto him now. You need to hold him.

Neither of you say anything more because suddenly you need to hold him. You need to be close you need to press him against you. Kim seems to understand the urgency of this. He settles you down just enough, like some bear about to go crazy, and leads you out of the kitchen and towards somewhere you don’t care about. What you care about is right here in front of your nose.

What comes next is a blur. You’re crying and holding him while he makes soft noises and pets your hair and kisses your head. He doesn’t know what’s happening, but he knows how to handle you. It’s only been two weeks and it’s like he’s known you all your life.

All your soft spots. All the places that make you go boneless if he so much as runs his fingers over. It should scare you how easy it is for him to manipulate your big body, but it’s Kim.

It’s kim... and soon the world starts to come back to you. It’s slow and takes a little while, but the edges of your vision start to unblur. You’re in your bed. Your shared bed. You’re technically on Kim’s side of the bed but he has pulled you over him and you are resting your head on his chest. His heart is under your ear as you sniffle and hiccup back to reality.

You want to apologize. You go to do so but Kim presses a thumb to your lips. The rest of his fingers hook under your chin and he tilts your head up a little. He just looks down at you for a second, before craning his head and capturing your lips in his.

Another blur. Smaller this time. You shift yourself upwards so you can kiss easy and then you’re gone. This blur is not like the fog from a minute ago. This one is tender presses and soft tongues fitting against one another. It’s a kiss at your neck and then your chin and then he is kissing away where you were just crying and fuck you’re so in love with him, Harry. You kiss for an entirely too short eternity before Kim presses against your forehead again. He’s panting just a little as he sits there. You are dizzy, both exhausted and electric. Your mouth is lightning and your body jello. You are also panting gently.

“You’re entirely too caught up with what’s in your head.” Kim finally says. You blink up at him. He leans back and props himself up with one arm. “I don’t think you realize how obvious you can be when you’re talking to yourself.”

He’s smiling a little bit. How often has he caught you lost in thought?

How often has he looked at you so gently?

You reach out reflexively and rub your fingers against his arm. You’re thinking again. Kim takes a hold of your fingers and presses a small kiss to your knuckles.

“I don’t know what your thoughts are, Harry.” He sits up a bit now. You’re still watching him, wishing you could say something. “From what I can tell they aren’t kind to you.”

_ You hear that boys? _

_ Shut up, f**. _

_ I didn’t know Cuno was in here. _

“We don’t have to talk about it now.” Kim is still talking. He’s cleaning off his glasses against his shirt. You have a sudden urge to do it for him. You don’t act on this. You don’t want to interrupt. “But try to tell me if you need reassurance. From what I could pick up on while you were crying-“

-A twinge of embarrassment runs up your back. You were speaking?

“-you think you’re gonna fuck something up.” He puts his glasses on and looks at you. “Yes?”

_ Oh my god he’s so cool. You’re so fucked, Harrier. _

“Yeah.” You reply. Kim holds your gaze. Then he runs his eyes over the stray piece of hair resting against your cheek.

_ He’s admiring you. _

“It’ll take a lot to get rid of me.” He stands and walks to the door of the bedroom. “Relationships are rocky. I tend to think the best ones are worth weathering a storm for.”

He isn’t looking at you now. He’s being honest and open with you. It’s uncomfortable for him.

“Besides. I’ll tell you when you do something stupid.”

_ When. Not if. _

You go to say something, finally, but he disappears into the apartment.

“What do you want to eat?” you hear. “I’ll order while you finish the dishes.”

You can’t see him, but you know he’s smiling. You smile yourself and get off the bed. Your nerves are still made of jello and your body feels like you ran a mile... but the voices are quiet. Everything is okay again. 

**Author's Note:**

> And they were roommates


End file.
